Transformation Completed
by Shinoryu
Summary: On a stormy night, when all is quiet, a woman in black arrives. Who could she be? The new room mate. The ultimate matchmaker. Sunako and Kyohei are finally going to be together and Ranmaru's girl problem is finally going to be solved. Suna X Kyo Ran X OCC
1. The New Comer

Heya! I was just really bored so I decided I would write a story! So here it is! Please read and review and tell me what you think!

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thinking

(…) – Side note

**DISCLAIMER: -** I don't own The Wallflower… No matter how much I wish I did! … CRYS!

**CHAPTER ONE – A NEW COMER**

It was a stormy night and everyone was doing what they usually would do.

Takenaga was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

Ranmaru was talking to some girl on the phone. (Married…)

Yuki was fooling around, trying to read Takenaga's French novels. (He was reading it the wrong way…)

Kyohei was falling asleep on the couch. (Scratch that, he's in la-la land)

And Sunako… Well… she was in her room watching horror movies. (Surprise, surprise)

It wasn't until the clock stroke twelve when the lightning flashed and the thunder roared and the front door of the mansion burst open.

Yuki screamed and hid behind the couch. Kyohei woke up and leapt up. Ranmaru dropped the phone and Takenaga dropped the book he was reading. Even Sunako crept out of her room.

"Oh my god… what's happening?" asked Ranmaru a little shaken up.

"Don't ask me… This is just weird…" answered Kyohei backing up a bit.

"Calm down. Maybe it was just the wind…" said Takenaga, his voice a little shaky.

Yuki just cried.

Sunako who was watching this whole scene from behind a wall was looking very happy.

'A ghost? Or maybe an angry spirit! Or maybe it's a vampire!' thought Sunako.

Then a figure wrapped up in a black cloak stepped in through the door.

The guys were totally freaked out while Sunako looked hopeful.

"H… Hi… Is there something we can do for you?" asked Takenaga backing away from the figure as it walked closer to them.

"Yes. In fact you can…" said the figure in a melodic voice. It was a voice of a woman.

Sunako was very happy at this stage, 'Maybe she's a spirit that wants to kill them!'

"H… How can we help you?" asked Ranmaru backing away with Takenaga.

"I'm looking for a person…" answered the woman.

Sunako began to get excited but something wasn't right… why did the voice sound so familiar?

"S… someone? Does this person live here?" asked Kyohei almost tripping over Yuki who was shaking and crying.

"Yes…" answered the woman.

Sunako stepped out from her hiding place and tried to get a better look at the figure.

"Ah… who are you looking for?" asked Takenaga bumping into the wall.

The woman smiled.

They freaked out.

'Oh my god… I don't want to die here!' they all thought.

The woman took her cape and hood off.

They gasped.

"Is Nakahara Sunako here?" asked the woman.

They blinked blankly as they looked at the woman. She looked EXACTLY like Sunako. Exactly like her. The same long straight black hair that came down to her lower waist, the same dark eyes with long lashes and the same pale skin.

"Isn't she here?" asked the woman looking around.

"Y… yes she's here," answered Ranmaru.

"Who are you?" asked Takenaga?

The woman ignored him and looked around.

"… Nee-san…" said Sunako coming out into the lounge.

The woman whipped around and smiled and said, "Sunako."

Sunako grinned (the scary one…) and kicked the woman that was supposed to be her sister.

Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Kyohei's mouths dropped open.

The woman had caught her ankle and gently placed her back down onto the ground.

"Long time no see," said the woman.

Then, Sunako did something that surprised everyone (except the woman…)

Sunako hugged the woman in a tight embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AFTERWARDS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat at the table staring at the woman who drank coffee that Sunako had made for her.

"S… so who are you?" asked Kyohei still a little scared.

"I'm Sunako's older twin sister," answered the woman.

"Sunako-Chan, you had a sister?" asked Yuki.

Sunako nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Ranmaru charmingly. (Stop hitting on girls Ranmaru…)

"Sunami," answered Sunami.

"Are you into horror movies and anatomical models and gory photos as well?" asked Kyohei sounding bored.

Sunami smiled and said, "No."

They all sighed in relief.

"I'm more into torture and weapons. I love those battle axes with their blades carved with symbols of death, chain saws, swords, cross bows, daggers, knives, guns, arrows, lances, spears, whips, laser…" and she goes on and on.

The guys almost died. They quietly snuck out of the room as she carried on and on.

Once they were out of the room, they sighed out in relief and went into an emotional breakdown.

"Oh my god… I thought I was going to die," cried Yuki.

"I don't think I can handle two Sunakos…" said Takenaga collapsing onto a couch.

"She was freaky… But her fighting skill's probably pretty good," said Kyohei.

"If she wasn't so scary, I would've wanted her. Did you guys see how she held her cup? She's so elegant, a true lady," said Ranmaru staring off to space. (… He's unbelievable…)

"Let's hope she's more sociable than Sunako," said Takenaga.

Everyone else nodded.

Then they jumped when they heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" said Ranmaru picking the phone up.

"Hello!"

"Who is it?" asked Yuki.

"Probably the land lady!" exclaimed Kyohei.

"I wonder what she's calling for this time…" said Takenaga to no one in particular trying to think if they still owed her money.

"Yes, yes. Oh, she's just wonderful…" said Ranmaru.

"What are they talking about?" asked Yuki trying to eavesdrop.

"Yes. Alright of course. Good night," said Ranmaru hanging up.

"What did she say?" asked Takenaga.

"Sunami is going to stay with us," answered Ranmaru.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"Calm down. According to the land lady, she's the complete opposite of Sunako-Chan and she's totally sociable, a complete lady with elegance…" began Ranmaru.

"That's now what we want to know. We want to know why!" exclaimed Kyohei.

"Oh, apparently Sunako-Chan only listens to her and apparently she can help us to turn her into a descent lady," answered Ranmaru.

"Wait… her helping us that means…" began Takenaga.

"It means one more ally and…" continued Kyohei.

"If Sunako-Chan listens to her then…" carried on Yuki.

"RENT FREE!" exclaimed the four of them dashing back to the dining room.

"Sunami-Chan, let me show you to your room!" exclaimed Yuki pulling her off her chair.

"I'll take your luggage," said Kyohei picking up her suitcase. (She always had it… they were just too scared to notice)

"I've got your coat," said Ranmaru picking up her long black cape.

"I'll go get the hair dryer. You might catch a cold this way," said Takenaga.

"Ah…" began Sunami looking completely confused.

Sunako shrugged her shoulders and took the cup into the kitchen.

"This is your school uniform, it's Sunako-Chan's spare one, but seeing you guys are identical twins, you'll fit them," said Yuki hanging the uniform up for her.

"Here are all the text books for school," said Takenaga placing it in front of her and began drying her hair. "You're in my class so if there's anything you don't know, just ask me."

"Where do you want me to put your suitcase?" asked Kyohei.

"I've put the cape in the dryer and the bath's ready," said Ranmaru.

"Thanks…" said Sunami still looking completely confused.

"No problem. After all, you're going to be helping us in a big way," said Takenaga smiling.

"Helping you?" asked Sunami sounding confused.

"Yeah, the landlady said that you're going to be helping us to change Sunako-Chan into a lady," said Yuki hanging up her summer uniform.

"Aunty said that?" asked Sunami.

"Yes she did. And we really appreciate your help," said Ranmaru taking her hand into his.

She pried her hand free and said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it, that lady told us everything. She said that you're gonna help us change Sunako into a lady," said Kyohei flopping down on the floor.

"Ah… no," said Sunami.

"What?" they all asked.

"I don't think so… Aunty never told me that… She just said she wants me to stay here to keep Sunako accompanied and so I can finish high-school here…" said Sunami.

SPEECHLESS…

"WHAT!" they screamed.

A/N that's the end of chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! Please, please, PLEASE read and review!


	2. Agreements

I can't believe I'm writing the next chapter so quickly! I don't usually do that… but I try…

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thinking

(…) – Side note

**DISCLAIMER: -** I want to own it… but… but… but… BREAKS DOWN IN TEARS I don't…

**CHAPTER TWO – AGREEMENTS**

"… I said she can help you. I never said that she will," said the landlady a little annoyed.

"How do you know that she's not going to try and kill us and scare us to death like Sunako-Chan?" asked Ranmaru sounding scared.

"Ah… Because she's my niece and I've known her since she was thirty centimeters tall?" suggested the landlady.

"But…" began Ranmaru but he was cut off

"Look. Sunami and Sunako may look exactly the same and have a few things in common but their personalities are completely different. Trust me on this one. Besides, if you want to get free rent then I suggest that you start kissing up to her and beg for her help. She was known as the ultimate matchmaker at her old school," said the landlady.

"Wow… How are we going to make her want to help us?" asked Ranmaru.

"You have to get her interested," answered the landlady.

"Interested in what?" asked Ranmaru sounding confused.

"That's for you to find out," said the landlady.

Ranmaru made a face and thought, 'Stingy…'

"Anyway, I have to go. I've got an appointment at the spa in France and I'm in Italy at the moment. Oh and Ranmaru, try not to hit on her. You'll die," said the landlady. "Adieu!"

The phone went dead and Ranmaru placed the phone down.

"What did she say?" asked Kyohei slouching on the couch with a bag of potato chips in his hand.

"We have to convince her to help us," answered Ranmaru.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Yuki.

"She said we have to get her interested but she didn't say interested in what," answered Ranmaru.

"What else did she say?" asked Takenaga marking his page.

"She predicted my death under circumstances," answered Ranmaru shuddering.

"Why, what? What did she say?" they all asked.

"She said if I tried to hit on her, I'll die…" answered Ranmaru.

SILENCE…

"Sunako, can I have this sword?" asked Sunami admiring the carvings on a sword that was in Sunako's room.

Sunako nodded and waddled towards her cupboard and pulled out a HUGE sickle with a gold handle and chains. She waddled back with the sickle and handed it to Sunami.

"Here," said Sunako.

"Oh my god… you're giving this to me?" asked Sunami.

Sunako nodded.

"OH! I love you so much!" squealed Sunami hugging her sister so tight that Sunako had a hard time breathing.

"I've got something for you too! I picked it up on my way here," said Sunami.

Sunako looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get it," said Sunami cheerfully as she picked the sickle and sword up, she exited the room.

Sunami stepped out of the room and straight away, she heard a shriek.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME MISTER DEATH!" cried Yuki going on his knees begging.

Sunami smiled and put the sickle down and said, "It's okay Yuki-san, it's only me."

Yuki looked up and saw Sunami smiling at him.

Yuki smiled back and said, "Sorry, I got scared by the sickle."

"There's nothing to be scared of. Think of it as a piece of ornament," said Sunami.

Yuki smiled and nodded.

Sunami smiled and said, "I'll go put this away now, I'll make dinner tonight. I think Sunako might want to watch the movie I brought for her."

Yuki watched her step into her room.

Once Yuki saw that Sunami was in her room, he ran back into the lounge in a super happy mood.

"What's up with you?" asked Kyohei.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Sunami-Chan is like the nicest person in the world!" exclaimed Yuki happily.

"What happened, what happened?" the all asked leaning closer.

But Yuki was too preoccupied in being happy so he completely ignored them and continued dancing around.

WEIRD…

"Sunako! This is the DVD!" exclaimed Sunami handing her a dark looking DVD.

"The Grudge…" said Sunako reading the cover and she did her trademark scary grin.

"I watched it on the plane here and I thought it was really good! Although it might not be as scary as some of those movies you have in that pile," said Sunami.

"This is going to be good…" said Sunako mumbling away about something or rather and she began watching it, giving the television screen her undivided attention.

"Sunako, I'm gonna go make dinner okay?" asked Sunami.

Obviously Sunako didn't hear as she snickered at the opening scene.

Sunami sighed and walked out of the room.

Ranmaru, Kyohei and Takenaga hid behind things and watched Sunami's every move.

She walked into the kitchen and put on the landlady's apron and took out some vegetables and shrimp from the fridge. She pulled the knife out and examined it before chopping up the washed vegetables with incredible speed.

The three guys watched her intensely.

"Sunami-Chan, can I help?" asked Yuki walking into the kitchen.

"Sure! Can you please heat the oil?" asked Sunami.

The guys groaned and thought, 'NOOO! Not Yuki's cooking!'

Yuki poured the oil into the frying pan and somehow managed to get flour, sugar, cinnamon, chives and chicken stock into it as well. (Amazing…)

Sunami looked at this interesting mixture and almost fainted.

"Oops… sorry Sunami. I'm not the best cook in the world," said Yuki. (… Try the worst…)

"That's okay. There's plenty of oil left. Try again," said Sunami patiently.

Yuki tried again and again. Egg shells, garlic, onion peelings, broken plates, bottle lids…

Finally, after an hour…

"I DID IT!" exclaimed Yuki pouring nothing but oil into the frying pan.

"Well done!" exclaimed Sunami clapping her hands.

Ranmaru, Kyohei and Takenaga sat in their hiding places almost dying from hunger.

"Oh my god… I think I'm going to die…" said Kyohei.

"Me too… If I knew this was going to happen, I would've gone out with that lady…" said Ranmaru crawling slowly towards a wall so he can lean against it.

"So hungry… Must eat…" said Takenaga.

Then they smelt something good from the dining room. They rushed there at record speed and found a feast laid out for them.

Their mouths dropped open and they began digging in.

"Man, this food is good. It's exactly the same as Sunako-Chan's!" exclaimed Ranmaru.

"That's probably because she's her twin sister," said Takenaga.

Kyohei was too busy stuffing his face to say anything.

Yuki came in and sat down at the table and began eating as well.

"How do you like it?" asked Sunami coming in placing Tempura on the table.

"GOOD!" they all exclaimed giving her the thumbs ups. (Except Kyohei… he's still stuffing his face.)

"That's good. I'm glad you like it. Sunako's much better at cooking than me," said Sunami smiling.

"No. You're both very good," said Takenaga helping himself to some pumpkin soup.

"SECONDS!" exclaimed Kyohei handing her his bowl.

Sunami filled his bowl and then picked up a plate and took it into Sunako's room.

After they had finished dinner, they sat in the lounge with their stomachs filled.

"That was good," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah," replied Takenaga.

"I poured the oil! And I did it right! Are you proud of me?" asked Yuki. (Goodness Yuki… It's just oil…)

"I'm full…" said Kyohei falling asleep on the couch.

'Maybe she won't be so bad after all…' they all thought.

The next day, they all came downstairs and smelled… FOOD!

They entered the dining room and saw both Sunako and Sunami placing food on the table.

"Hey, the tempura you mad yesterday was real good," said Kyohei to one of them.

SQUIRT…

"Sorry, my bad. Wrong person," said Kyohei.

Sunami looked at them and smiled to herself.

"We've got school today…" said Yuki sadly.

"End of our summer vacation…" said Ranmaru sounding a bit down.

+ AT SCHOOL +

"Alright class! Settle down please!" said the teacher clapping his hands.

All the students went to their seats and became silent.

"We have a new student today," said the teacher.

The door slid open and Sunami stepped into the classroom.

A guy in stood up in shock and said, "Nakahara, aren't you Sunako Nakahara?"

"No I'm not. I'm Nakahara Sunami. I'm her twin sister. There's a lot of things I don't understand but I'll try my best," said Sunami giving them a big smile.

The guys drooled. The girls were excited. Some people just woke up. What a combination.

"You can choose where to sit," said the teacher giving her a warm smile.

Everyone that had empty spaces next to them removed their bags and pulled the chair out.

She walked past them and sat down in the single seat next to the window and next to Takenaga.

"Alright class, let's begin our class," said the teacher. "Is Noi the only one away today?"

The students nodded and Sunami watched as Takenaga looked at the empty seat in front of him that was empty. He looked worried.

Sunami smiled to herself mysteriously thinking, 'Two couples.'

"Alright class, please open your text book to page 361," said the teacher. "We will be doing trigonometry."

The teacher went on and then told them to start doing the problems from the text book.

Takenaga looked at Sunami to see if she needed any help but, unlike her sister, she was a pro at it.

The classes went by quickly and then soon it was interval.

'Takenaga, are you worried about this Noi girl?" asked Sunami looking mysterious.

"Ah… Um…" was all Takenaga could say.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Sunami giving him a mysterious look and she walked out of the classroom with her back slung over her shoulder.

"Okay…" said Takenaga to himself, looking a bit confused.

"Sunami-Chan!"

Sunami twirled around and saw a tall boy who looked as though he was really egoistical, and way too confident in himself.

"I'm the hottest guy in our division. And I was thinking you that you would be the perfect person to be my girlfriend," said the boy.

Sunami raised her eyebrow.

Ranmaru who was coming to find Takenaga for some answers to his English homework saw this whole scene and was waiting to see what was going to happen behind some bookshelves.

"So, what do you say?" asked the boy.

Sunami smiled.

Ranmaru was very surprised and thought, 'What the hell… Is she blind or something? He's a total jerk.'

"I knew you'd agree," said the boy smirking.

Then the next scene shocked Ranmaru and he almost fainted.

Sunami kicked the boy hard in the stomach and made him flying towards the wall, which he hit and fell down unconscious.

"Never call me by my name and oh my god, I would never go out with a guy who's just full of it and a total jerk," said Sunami before walking off.

Ranmaru finally understood what the landlady said when she said that he would die if he tried hitting on her.

"Hey Ranmaru," said Sunami when she saw him hiding behind the bookshelf.

"Oh, hey," said Ranmaru still a little shaken up.

Sunami smiled and said, "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?" asked Ranmaru.

"I need information," answered Sunami.

"Information?" asked Ranmaru sounding confused. "Information on what?"

"Kyohei, Takenaga and Noi," answered Sunami.

"Why do you need information on them for?" asked Ranmaru.

"I call this… Operation Matchmaking," answered Sunami mysteriously.

"Oh. I see," said Ranmaru and he grinned. "I'll help you as long as you help us to turn your lovely sister into a beautiful lady like you."

"Beautiful? Why thank you," said Sunami.

"Deal?" asked Ranmaru holding his hand out.

Sunami smirked and shook has hand saying, "Deal."

A/N YAY! I finished! Sorry, Sunako doesn't come out much this chapter but she will definitely come out heaps next chapter! And there will be lots of Sunako + Kyohei moments next chapter too as the plan unfolds! Please Review!


	3. Trapped

Sorry I haven't been updating!!!!!! That's all I can say I'M SORRY!!

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thinking

(…) – Side note

**DISCLAIMER: -** Please? Can I please have it? What was that? TWENTY TWO HUNDRED BILLION U.S. DOLLARS???? … I don't have the liberty of having that much money to be able to buy Wallflower… SIGH.

**CHAPTER THREE – TRAPPED**

"No freakin' way," said Sunako turning her back to her sister.

"Oh come on Sunako! It's ONLY for one day!" exclaimed Sunami pleadingly.

IGNORING HER

"Sunako! Please! For me?" asked Sunami.

Sunako remained silent.

Sunami sighed and said, "If you change your mind, I'll be outside."

Sunami stepped outside and saw Ranmaru leaning against a wall.

"So? How did that go?" asked Ranmaru.

"Not good. I told you she wouldn't agree to such thing!!" exclaimed Sunami.

"Well it's a good idea. After all, it's Kyohei's birthday next week Saturday," said Ranmaru.

"Well that's a week away. I don't know if I can persuade her to do that in one week…" said Sunami.

"You're the only one that can do it. And we want to give Kyohei a surprise right?" asked Ranmaru.

"Yes but don't tell Takenaga and Yuki-Chan yet. We don't even know if I can manage to persuade Sunako yet…" said Sunami.

"Um… about that…" began Ranmaru.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Sunami.

"I'm sorry!!" cried Ranmaru. "Takenaga and Yuki found out about this surprise party and then on top of that, they went ahead and called the landlady telling her all our plans…" said Ranmaru trailing away.

Sunami shook in fury and she grabbed and whip and glared evilly at Ranmaru.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" exclaimed Ranmaru.

"You better be!" growled Sunami putting the whip down.

"We've got to make it work," said Ranmaru.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you. Get something gory and horrific off eBay right now," ordered Sunami.

Ranmaru scurried away towards the computer in the computer room.

"And make them deliver it TODAY!" exclaimed Sunami.

Later in that day, Sunako watching the Ring 2 when she was interrupted by her not so identical sister.

"Sunako, have you decided to help me out?" asked Sunami.

"Help you out with what?" asked Sunako.

SILENCE

"Kyohei's birthday!" answered Sunami.

"Oh, no," answered Sunako giving her television screen her undivided attention yet again.

"Please?" asked Sunami pleadingly.

Sunako ignored her.

TYPICAL

Sunami sighed and said, "I won't ask you to do it for nothing."

This got Sunako's attention.

Once Sunami saw that she had her attention, she pulled in a HUGE painting of a haunted, deserted graveyard from outside the door.

Sunako's eyes widened. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The painting was at least six foot high and three feet wide. The frame was gold carved in shapes of gothic creatures such as bats and demons. She absent mindedly reached out for it but Sunami yanked it out of reach.

Sunako looked at Sunami desperately.

"It will be yours. Once you agree to help us out on our plan," said Sunami.

Sunako took a deep breath and then nodded her eyes still glued to the painting.

Sunami smiled brightly and said, "Great! I'll take care of this painting until that day is over. Oh and if you screw up, consider your mission to have failed and I'll burn this painting."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" cried Sunako.

Sunami laughed evilly as she disappeared behind the door.

'Got to get the painting,' thought Sunako.

"Oh and Sunako, can you please make dinner tonight, I'm going out with Ranmaru for a while," said Sunami poking her head into the room.

Sunako nodded and then suddenly, she had a great idea.

'I just have to get the painting now while sister's gone and then she won't have anything to threaten me with!!' thought Sunako.

She snuck out of her room and when she heard the front door close, she crept out of her hiding place and towards Sunami's room.

"What are you doing?"

Sunako jumped up in surprise and spun around and saw Kyohei standing behind her. He had just come out of the bathroom.

"N… Nothing…" stuttered Sunako.

Kyohei raised his eyebrow doubtfully but then shrug his shoulder and walked towards the kitchen.

Sunako sighed and slowly opened the door to Sunami's room. Then she kicked it open and ran out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" asked Kyohei again.

Sunako jumped up in surprise again. "Nothing!"

"Whatever," said Kyohei. "Why are you all jumpy? If you want to go into her room, just go. Why are you so freaked out?"

Kyohei made his way towards the entrance of the door.

"NO!" yelled Sunako leaping onto Kyohei, they skidded into the room and just as they got in, the iron bars came down millimeters away from their feet.

"W… what the hell happened there…" said Kyohei shaken up.

"Traps, torture, weapons… those are my sister's specialties. It's only natural for her room to be filled with traps while she is away," said Sunako calmly.

Kyohei looked scared. "You lived with her for how long? And you're still alive?!?!"

"I'm proud to have her as a sister," answered Sunako.

Kyohei smiled and patted her head and said, "Hey, thanks for saving me just then. I would probably be a human kebab stick if it weren't for you."

For the first time, Sunako noticed the position they were in. Kyohei was sprawled out on the ground with her on top of him all tangled up.

Sunako felt the heat rise to her face as she went beat red and blood sprayed out of her nose.

"HEY!" cried Kyohei.

Sunako wiped her nose and before she could say anything, the painting caught her eyes.

"Oh so you want that thing?" asked Kyohei.

Sunako nodded.

"Alright, let's go get it," said Kyohei.

They slowly walked towards the painting and to their surprise, there were no traps whatsoever. Once they got close enough, Sunako reached out for it and then the floor under them collapsed and they went falling through the floor boards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SUNAMI & RANMARU xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This, this, this and this," said Sunami as she put loads and loads of decorations into the shopping trolley.

"Where are we going to hide all this stuff?" asked Ranmaru putting twenty packets of balloons into the trolley.

"My room," answered Sunami. "Anyone who tries to go in will be killed. Or they'll get trapped forever until I let them out."

Ranmaru looked at her with fear written all over his face.

Sunami just smiled.

Ranmaru looked around and saw a hoard of women hiding behind aisles, staring at the two of them with evil glinting in their eyes.

"Um… Sunami... Ah..." began Ranmaru looking around.

"Hmm?" asked Sunami looking up.

There she saw the most frightening sight ever. Hundreds of women were standing around them, keeping their distance, whispering to each other as if gossiping and gleaming at them with shining eyes that basically said, 'MURDER'.

"Um… Just act cool and calm… cool and calm…" said Sunami walking towards the counter.

Ranmaru followed after her, sweating, feeling awfully nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SUNAKO & KYOHEI xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch…" said Kyohei as he rubbed his head.

Sunako sat up and looked around her. They were in a really dark room where they could just make out the shape of things. She stood up and wondered around the room trying to figure out where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Kyohei looking around, peering, trying to see everything.

"A torture chamber…" began Sunako sounding very… sweet.

"Wait a sec… a WHAT?!" asked Kyohei, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes… this is the torture chamber that I read about in the books in the library. The torture chamber they used back in the renaissance days… It's so well preserved…" began Sunako admiring every part of the chamber.

Then as she was admiring the equipment used for inhumane torture, she heard sounds of gears turning. She stepped away from the equipments and was startled when cold air came blasting into the chamber.

"WHA???" exclaimed Kyohei.

Sunako looked around and they started panicking as more and more cold air blasted into the room dropping the temperature drastically.

"What on earth is going on?!?!" cried Kyohei huddling in the corner, shivering from the freezing atmosphere.

Sunako didn't answer. She ran around the room, trying to block off the cold air by pushing the torture equipments in front of the blasters. Kyohei looked at her as she worked. He sighed and got up. Sunako looked at him as he reached over her to help her push the large equipment.

"Man this thing is HUGE!!!" exclaimed Kyohei pushing the equipment with all his might.

Sunako looked at him a while longer before pushing with him. When they finally finished, they both slumped down in the corner.

"That… was the most tiring thing I've done all year…" said Kyohei.

Sunako shivered and huddled in the corner.

Kyohei was watching all this and then he sighed and said, "Come here."

Sunako looked at him and rubbed her arm.

Kyohei grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

Sunako was startled but she was in no position to argue. It had to be colder than Antarctica.

'It's so warm…' thought Sunako before falling asleep in Kyohei's arms.

Kyohei looked down and saw that Sunako had fallen asleep and he smiled at the peaceful look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SUNAMI & RANMARU xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunami walked out onto the street with Ranmaru following close behind her, looking around him with a nervous look on his face. He swore that every shop and store they passed, the entire female population stared at them with a particular sparkle in their eyes that scared him. He gulped and looked at Sunami who briskly walked through the street without noticing anything.

Ranmaru sighed and walked faster to catch up with Sunami and threw an arm over her shoulder. Sunami then gave him a terrifying look of horror. If looks could kill, then Ranmaru would've died over and over again right then.

"What are you doing?!?!" cried Sunami shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

"Look around you. If I don't do something, they'll all eat me alive," said Ranmaru trying not to be audible.

Sunami casually looked around and saw all the women looking at them and gossiping about them for the first time. She knew that Ranmaru was popular when they were in the store but she didn't realize he was THIS popular. In fact, she didn't know why he was that popular either… It wasn't like he was a great guy or anything…

"Whatever," said Sunami, "But don't try anything fishy. One slip and you'll spend the rest of your life in eternal darkness."

"I... I understand," said Ranmaru suddenly breaking into cold sweats.

Sunami smiled sweetly… which was almost too scary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx BACK AT THE MANSION xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're home!" called out Sunami when they stepped into the mansion.

"SUNAMI-CHAN!!!!!!" cried Yuki as he ran out with a worried look on his face.

"What… what's wrong?" asked Sunami.

Takenaga ran out as well and then for the first time, Takenaga and Yuki noticed that Ranmaru had his arm slung over her shoulders. Sunami realized what caught their attention and she shrugged his arm off looking a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunami again.

"Sunako-Chan and Kyohei are no where to be found!!" cried Yuki.

"WHAT?? You mean they eloped or something??" asked Ranmaru.

SILENCE

Sunami thought for a while and then she snapped her finger.

"I think I know where they are," said Sunami with a big grin on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SUNAKO & KYOHEI xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyohei shivered. It was getting really, really cold in the room. He looked at Sunako who happened to still be sleeping. He sighed and held Sunako tighter as he looked around the place. There had to be a way out of there. He then felt Sunako stirring in his arms. He looked down and saw her eyelids flutter open.

"Hey," said Kyohei softly.

Sunako looked up and she had a 'what on earth is going on' look on her face.

"How're you feeling?" asked Kyohei.

"I'm okay," said Sunako.

"That's good," said Kyohei resting his head on top of her head.

Sunako was about to drift back to sleep again when she finally realized the position they were in. She jumped out of Kyohei's arm with a look of terror and horror on her face.

Kyohei looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

Sunako couldn't help but to blush and that was when the ceiling opened and light shone into the dark cellar.

"HEY!! YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE??" came the loud voice of a frantic Yuki.

Kyohei stood up and looked up at the big hole in the ceiling.

"Yeah! We're still alive," answered Kyohei.

"Hang on, we'll get you out of there if a second," said Takenaga.

Within minutes, they were both pulled up.

"Man, what were you guys doing in there anyway??" demanded Ranmaru.

"Long story," answered Kyohei, shivering.

"Sunako! Are you alright?" asked Sunami wrapping her up in a warm blanket.

Sunako nodded and then Sunami smirked secretively.

"It's your fault for trying to get the painting," said Sunami.

Sunako didn't answer.

"You guys better go take a hot bath right now!" said Yuki ushering them out of Sunami's room.

When they all went out of the room, Sunami couldn't help but to grin at her work well done.

"And the fun begins…" said Sunami.

**A/N** OMG I'm so, so, so sorry people! I promise I won't keep you waiting for too long for the next chapter but can I please get over 15 reviews?? Please?? Thank you so much for your patience!!


End file.
